Fighter
Unlocking Fighters The easiest and best way is to go to the Fighter Summon will guarantee, give you a random fighter from the summon list. All summons are different, getting any fighter from the list from the summon you chose. Summoning could give duplicate fighters but in exchange, fragments for evolving! Also by getting Boxes, except boxes will not guarantee fighters, but there's a chance! But from the boxes, you can earn fragments for that fighter, collect those fragments to get enough to unlock the fighter of the fragments you collected! You could also sell fragments for Gem Tokens. You can get fighters by buying them at the store or unlocking them from events and story mode. When you got the fighter, use the required number of coins to fully unlocked! Health System Instead of 1 health-bar, your fighter gets multiple health-bars! In each health-bar, there will be stages (AKA the lines in the HP bar.) DMG-SP will clear a full stage. Leveling up fighters will increase the number of health-bars and how much HP a stage will have and more stages! Traits Each fighter has a trait, like what it's good at. There is, Balanced, Attack, Tank, Support, and Control. * Balanced: Well, balanced ;P * Attack: High amount of damage * Tank: High amount of health * Support: Helps allies and itself by applying good effects (Ex: Heal and Shield) * Control: Tortures enemies by applying bad effects (Ex: Stun and Freeze) Elements Every fighter will have 1 element from the following, * Red (AKA Fire) * Blue (AKA Water or Ice) * Yellow (AKA Lightning or Thunder) * Purple (AKA Magic) * Brown (AKA Earth) * Black (AKA Dark) * White (AKA Light) * Green (AKA Nature) Elements will effect damage, depending on which one you're using. Elements will deal +50% when it's stronger than another element, the weak one will deal -50% damage against the stronger one. Here are what element is strong and weak against. YELLOW > PURPLE PURPLE > BLUE BLUE > RED RED > GREEN GREEN > WHITE WHITE > BLACK BLACK > YELLOW Attacks Of course, all fighters will need attacks to deal damage! Each fighter will have 1 normal attack, 3 skills, 1 super, and 1 ULTRA skill. Remember, each fighter will be different and the same. Each attack will either be a Non-Ranged Attack, Full-Range Attack, Grab, Mid-Range Attack, and Taunt. A Non-Ranged Attack will only deal damage close. A Full-Ranged Attack will shoot far but will miss up close. Grabs will grab the enemy and deals damage, but grabs can't grab giant enemies or shielded enemies. A Mid-Range attack will not make it through the whole board but it'll go half-way or a quarter-way. Taunts will mainly be focused on effects but still deal damage. It'll either deal damage to the entire board, deal damage to random enemies, or deal damage in front of you and more. Dashes and other moving attacks will count as a Mid-Range Attack. Level Up! In order to level up, you must use fighter souls. Fighter souls can be obtained in events, story mode or in the Soul Shop. You have to use the souls of the fighter you want to level up in order for it to level up. Collect enough fighter souls to level up! Leveling up will of course increase stats and unlock a fighter passive! Passives have to be unlocked at the required level, they'll be activated automatically. For Example (MF 1) Mike's LV 20 passive will now let Mike deal low area damage when tagged-in. Evolving All fighters will have different rarities, ⭐, ⭐⭐, and ⭐⭐⭐. Each rarity has a different MAX LV, 1 star: 15, 2 stars: 40, 3 stars: 70. That's where Evolving comes in! If you have a 1 star, use all your duplicate fragments for that fighter and to complete the evolution, buy the required number of coins then...DONE! The fighter's now a 2 star! MAX level increased and a new skill unlocked! You can do this with 2 stars and even 3 stars! The main goal of evolving is to get your fighter to ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐! 1 additional passive will be unlocked after evolving! The rest of the MAX LV's 4 star: 90 5 star: 120 Ranks Another stronger way of evolving, except it'll also change the color of the rarity. (The color IS the rank.) Instead of paying with fragments you pay with Bronze, Silver, Gold, Diamond, Super Rare or Legendary shards. You have to us the color of your fighter's rank to Rank them up (Ranking up a⭐⭐⭐, will still become a ⭐⭐⭐⭐ but also change the rank of the fighter to Super Rare.) You may be thinking "How does it make a STRONGER way of evolving, it just changes the color! Colors aren't strong!" Rank ups will evolve fighters and increase their stats very high after a Rank up! Some fighters will have super rare, diamond ranks already! See something different about them? Of course, you will! Here are all the ranks: ⭐: Bronze ⭐⭐: Silver ⭐⭐⭐: Gold ⭐⭐⭐⭐: Super Rare ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐: Diamond ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐: Legendary (6 star unlocks a bonus passive, but 6 stars cannot be unlocked in evolving only in rank ups.) Classes and Team Relations Every fighter has a class, meaning a type of thing the fighters good at or some genes, emotions, sides and more. For Example, King Dark's classes are BOSS, Villian, Monster, Brazil, and Armless. That leads to team relations. Team Relations will give a bonus passive once you activate the Team Relation. To activate it, you must combine the right type of fighters that all have at least 1 class in common. For Example: Placing all Korea fighters will make the Korea team! It will add all fighters +10% HP. Other Versions All fighters will have at least 3 versions of themselves (unless it's a SE fighter or original or collab fighter) All versions (including skins) will only have 6 versions MAX. Holiday skins and collab fighters will be limited for the event. __FORCETOC__ Category:Fighter